


sleepless nights

by hyukaiis



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, and beomkai nation is starving, beomkai are so cute, cute garbage, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaiis/pseuds/hyukaiis
Summary: kai can’t sleep and beomgyu is the only other person awake.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	sleepless nights

“beomgyu hyung?”

the silver-haired boy looked up from his phone, head turning to see the maknae staring at him from his bunk bed. 

“i can’t sleep.”

“is it because of the million plushies on your bed?”

kai groaned. “no, hyung. i can’t sleep.”

beomgyu thought for a second. “do you want-“

he was stopped because the youngest was already crawling down his bed, face in front of beomgyu’s when he waddled to the older’s bunk.

“i’m coming up~”

beomgyu sat up, watching kai’s sweater paw-ed hands grip at his sheets, the younger hoisting himself up and sitting at the edge of the older’s bed. 

“why me?” if the youngest was unable to sleep or just really wanted to cuddle, he always went to soobin, sometimes even taehyun or yeonjun, but barely ever beomgyu. he was only a little salty, because kai was in fact, very cute and soft and beomgyu does like cuddles too. sometimes. most of the time. 

“you’re the only one that’s awake.”

beomgyu rolled his eyes. “ah, am i your last option?”

“no! not at all.” kai looked down at his hands. “i just thought i would annoy you or something.”

beomgyu looked pitifully at the youngest. “of course not.”

the two sat in silence for a moment, broken by kai looking up to the older with puppy eyes. “so, cuddles?”

the silver-haired boy cooed. “of course, c’mere.”

kai moved towards him, laying down and curling into beomgyu’s side. beomgyu wrapped an arm around him, the other on his head, petting the brown hair softly.

“better?”

the younger hummed, tangling his legs in beomgyu’s. “‘m sleepy now.”

the older chuckled. “good. go to sleep, hueningie.”

kai smiled, getting drowsier as beomgyu’s fingers ran through his hair, playing with the long strands and making the younger tired and content. “goodnight, gyu hyung.”

beomgyu smiled, turning his head so his nose was in kai’s hair. “goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> BRO first of all hi i’m back  
second of all beomkai.... are such soft babies!!! they’re so underrated please they’re so !!!! cute !!!!!! beomgyu playing with kai’s hair.... my heart is broken i can’t believe i watched that


End file.
